February 5, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The February 5, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 5, 2018 at the Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines, Iowa. Episode summary Raw General Manager Kurt Angle announced the competitors for the Women’s Elimination Chamber Match Last week, Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon announced that Alexa Bliss would defend her Raw Women’s Title in the first-ever Women’s Elimination Chamber Match. This week, Little Miss Bliss tried her hardest to get out of it. Things went swimmingly before that, however, as Raw General Manager Kurt Angle arrived to name the rest of the field for the Women’s Chamber — Bayley, Sasha Banks, Mickie James, Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville — plus an interesting wrinkle: Nia Jax won’t be in the match, but she’ll face Asuka at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view and, if she wins, will be added to the Women’s Title Match at WrestleMania no matter who else is in it. At that point, Alexa reared her head, taking Angle to task for forcing her to defend her title in the Chamber but not Universal Champion Brock Lesnar, going so far as to accuse him of betraying the Women's Evolution by giving The Beast Incarnate “preferential treatment.” With Angle on the ropes after Alexa’s inquiry, The Olympic Hero offered a fair compromise: As General Manager, he answers to the WWE Universe, and would leave it up to them to decide whether Alexa would defend her title in the Chamber. Unfortunately for Little Miss Bliss, the audience voted overwhelmingly to send her into the lion’s den with an avalanche of "YES!" chants, but as far as exit strategies go, it was an inspired effort nonetheless. Bayley vs Asuka Asuka remains undefeated, but with WrestleMania on the horizon and challengers arising from all sides, her margin for error is growing slimmer and slimmer. Last week, Sasha Banks took the The Empress of Tomorrow to the limit; this week, Asuka’s old NXT rival Bayley took her first Team Red crack at the undefeated Superstar. The Huggable One started off somewhat in the shadow of Banks’ instant-classic effort, which Sasha said in a backstage encounter was proof that The Boss was capable of beating Asuka. Bayley countered that since she knew she could beat Banks, she thought she was capable of ending The Empress’ streak as well. She seemed to be making good on the uncharacteristic boast as well, getting the better of Asuka in a series of exchanges that sent the women tumbling to the outside. Suffice it to say, Bayley was indeed ready for Asuka, but despite an extremely impressive effort that had The Empress of Tomorrow fighting from underneath the entire time, Bayley simply got caught. After Bayley reversed the painful Asuka Lock into a pinfall stack that nearly snapped her opponent’s streak, Asuka rolled her foe into an armbar that finally forced her to tap. Another all-world effort didn’t get Bayley the win, but it did give her something Asuka did not give The Boss (or Ronda Rousey, for that matter): A handshake. Apollo Crews vs The Miz According to The Miz, it is an astrological certainty that 2018 is his year. It’s a little early to say for sure, but between his Intercontinental Title win and now a Men’s Elimination Chamber berth, he might be on to something. The A-Lister once again backed up his boasts in a Chamber qualifier, turning away Apollo Crews despite an astonishing effort from Titus Worldwide’s resident workhorse. The same maneuvers that nearly won Titus Worldwide the Raw Tag Team Titles made mincemeat of the Intercontinental Champion, who had almost no answer for anything Crews threw at him. But Miz’s kickout after two consecutive Standing Shooting Star Presses seemed to take the wind out of Crews’ sails a bit, and The A-Lister leaned on some crafty know-how to bring it home, changing an airborne Crews’ trajectory to land him groin-first on the ropes. One Skull-Crushing Finale later, and The Miz was off on The Road to WrestleMania. Nia Jax vs Vanessa Floyd Nia Jax has a major opportunity on the horizon against Asuka that could send her back to WrestleMania, which means poor local competitor Vanessa Floyd was little more than a tune-up opportunity for The Irresistible Force. The plucky local put up a fight, but a gorilla press and leg drop spelled the end. In a post-match interview in the ring, Nia wasn’t sweating the challenge of The Empress of Tomorrow, proclaiming herself as the only Superstar Asuka couldn’t beat and promising to turn her from The Empress of Tomorrow to “The Empress of Yesterday.” Mickie James vs Sonya Deville In 2016, Mickie James returned and helped Alexa Bliss win a Steel Cage Match to retain her SmackDown Women’s Title. Little Miss Bliss might be hoping Mickie can do something similar in the Women’s Elimination Chamber Match. The Raw Women’s Champion provided a crucial assist to the six-time Women’s Champion after a bout against Sonya Deville of Absolution, which Mickie won via a surprise rollup following a tight contest between the veteran Superstar and the aggressive newcomer. When Absolution began to gang up on James, Alexa showed up to drag her to out of the ring to a safe haven. Confused as she was, James seemed grateful for the assist. Perhaps she’ll end up returning the favor? Results * Singles Match: Asuka defeated Bayley by submission * Singles Match: The Miz (w/ Bo Dallas) defeated Apollo Crews (w/ Titus O'Neil & Dana Brooke) * Singles Match: Nia Jax defeated Vanessa Floyd * Singles Match: Mickie James defeated Sonya Deville (w/ Paige & Mandy Rose) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Asuka Category:Dana Brooke Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Sonya Deville Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes